


feels like sabotage

by akabrowniee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, background mentions of MORK ., background mentions of team wang jackson, jaebums a model lol, jinyoungs a solo artist uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabrowniee/pseuds/akabrowniee
Summary: “You look good on your knees,” Jaebum tells him.





	feels like sabotage

They always end up tangled in each other by the end of a long night.

It’s some sort of celebratory party event for _exclusive personal friends_ that Jackson himself had organised for his millionth or so album release, and Jaebum’d quickly lost sight of his latest date-slash-kind-of-girlfriend fifteen minutes after being ushered into the club by one of Jackson’s many managers. It’s nearly three in the morning by now, yet the repetitive thrum of the huge speakers stationed all over the place have yet to show even the slightest hints of waning any time soon.

Jaebum swears if he has to hear Papillon one more time on loop tonight he’s going to come back tomorrow and sue the club.

The pounding bass is strong even as he rests his back against the black of a toilet stall door, belt buckle hastily undone by expert hands and jeans shoved down to mid-thigh.

Jinyoung’s never been one to waste time.

His eyes are bloodshot when he peers up at Jaebum through long eyelashes, and whatever gloss had been smeared on his lips has long been kissed away by Jaebum’s own insistent mouth.

“You look good on your knees,” Jaebum tells him. His voice is hoarse from stress-smoking an entire pack of Mark’s expensive cigarettes before Jinyoung’d eventually found him half an hour ago in front of the bathroom mirror and stubbed the last glowing butt out on the washbasin surface.

“I know,” Jinyoung returns, his hair having lost its perfect, gelled shape from the number of times Jaebum had run rough fingers through and tugged at the roots just to hear Jinyoung whimper.

“Cocky,” Jaebum murmurs.

“Says you,” Jinyoung replies. They both know he means it — Jinyoung’s always had a bit of an attitude problem, but Jaebum doesn’t rise to the bait. Instead, he guides Jinyoung forward with a hand on the back of his head and sighs when Jinyoung takes the hint and curls nimble fingers in the waistband of Jaebum’s boxer briefs, tugging down slightly so that the fabric bunches underneath the curve of Jaebum’s ass and his cock bobs full and thick and already shining at the tip, so fucking close to where he wants it most.

“Your girlfriend make you this hard?” Jinyoung asks then, words unashamedly sharp and bitter as his pretty, pretty lips curl back into a practiced sneer. “What’s this one? A model just like you?”

“Someone’s done their research,” Jaebum says coldly, irritable and tempted to just shut Jinyoung up the easy way. He doesn't. “You jealous?”

It’s Jinyoung this time who doesn’t reply, though not without flashing a pissed off scowl.

He wraps cold fingers too tight around the length of Jaebum’s cock without warning, eliciting a pained hiss as he no doubt does so on purpose. He’s never liked talking about Jaebum’s string of girlfriend after girlfriend, yet somehow always manages to bring it up without fail even when on his knees, apparently, in the toilet of a club that he’s been to on too many occasions with a fuck that he’s regretted even more times than that.

“Your throat,” Jaebum reminds, uncharacteristically gentle when Jinyoung proceeds to try and immediately take him all at once, probably trying to prove some stupid point though Jaebum’s too tired of fighting and Jinyoung’s bitching to care.

He just doesn’t want to get blamed for it if he does fuck up Jinyoung’s voice and Jinyoung’s manager chews him out for wrecking his precious pop-star’s vocal chords. Carefully, he does dig a thumb into the line of Jinyoung’s jaw to at least get him to open his mouth a little wider when he doesn’t listen, easier for when Jinyoung hollows out his cheeks and deepthroats like he was fucking _made_ for it.

Jaebum curses under his breath at that, swears that if there was a God out there, then they’d probably put Jinyoung on this earth for the sole purpose of sucking dick. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise, he muses, Jaebum watching as Jinyoung’s lips stretch obscenely around the base of his cock, red and full and perfectly wet, thorough and swirling his tongue around the length occasionally as he finds a brutal pace and sticks to it.

Jaebum feels it already that he’s not going to last very long — especially not with the way Jinyoung keeps stopping every so often to lick along the underside of his cock exactly how Jaebum likes, all the way up and teasing at the slit with tentative kitten licks that he _knows_ drives Jaebum fucking crazy.

Jinyoung glances up at him then like he can hear what Jaebum is thinking, a split second of eye contact that makes Jaebum realise he’s not once taken his eyes off of Jinyoung this entire time, mesmerised almost like he’s never seen Jinyoung take his cock before.

He blinks slow when Jaebum mumbles another tight swear under his breath, eyelashes fanning out momentarily across the apples of his cheeks as he works to swallow down more, starts to find back his rhythm again to bob his head quick and easy as if he can just sense Jaebum getting close. They know each other like this well, the same way since that one club event nearly a year ago now where they were mere strangers and nothing more, Jaebum, a model who’d just started paying his own rent and Jinyoung, a rising star.

He remembers thinking that maybe Jinyoung could have been his first functioning relationship with how well they’d clicked that night, but realises now that they’re literally anything but. 

Not with Jaebum’s serial dating tendencies and Jinyoung’s inability to commit, almost ironic when considering his insatiable desire to be the one and only person that Jaebum fucks, something that often results in him on his knees, back or stomach, anywhere and everywhere as long as he can get Jaebum’s cock inside him fast like if he doesn’t he’ll die.  

Jinyoung pulls off with a gasp then, lips so red that Jaebum just wants to tug him to his feet and kiss him hard on the mouth, cage him in against the stall wall and get both their cocks in one hand to jerk them off nice and slow and then fast all at once. His cock twitches at the very thought — he resists, but barely.

Jinyoung’s eyes are all wet and glistening when he says, “Want you,” like he doesn’t already have Jaebum right there.  

“Yeah?” is all Jaebum can manage, hips thrusting forward a little, wanting back in Jinyoung’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to come. But Jinyoung just nods, innocently almost, eyes fluttering shut as he leans forward and licks at the fat head of Jaebum’s cock, smears the precome that’s gathered there over his swollen lips and smiles when he hears a groan shudder from Jaebum’s chest.

“Come in my mouth,” Jinyoung tells him simply, and it’s nearly enough for Jaebum to want to finish all over his face instead. “Wanna taste you, hyung.”

“Fuck,” Jaebum offers weakly, head spinning and fingers tangling up tight in the locks of Jinyoung’s hair. He’s dyed it a light brown for his recent comeback, not that Jaebum’s been keeping up or anything. It just looks good — _really_ good. “Come on,” he mumbles, stupid for it now.

“Desperate,” Jinyoung looks like he wants to laugh, fisting the base of Jaebum’s cock in one hand and using his other to press a thumb-shaped bruise into the jut of Jaebum’s hipbone.  

“Stop fucking teasing,” Jaebum snaps back, tugging on Jinyoung’s hair again and Jinyoung doesn’t even complain, just opens his mouth obediently to let Jaebum move in and fuck his throat. His hand falls from Jaebum’s hip to curl around the plush of his thigh instead, moaning around Jaebum’s length as his lips part, a hot buzz that travels its way up Jaebum’s spine sharp and fast and making his toes curl up tight in his shoes. Jinyoung knows exactly what he likes, lets the thrust of Jaebum’s hips push his cock deeper and against the back of his throat. The wet, thick sound of it just gets Jaebum even closer, orgasm building like a fire in his gut.

He’s tempted to actually just finish across Jinyoung’s face rather than come in his mouth like he asked, but decides to save that for another time. It’s not often that Jinyoung lets him fuck his mouth like this — usually he starts to beg when Jaebum’s already three fingers deep or bending him over a dining room table, too stupid for it by then to even think about anything else.

Jaebum digs his teeth hard into his lower lip once and then lets go. “Look at me,” he tells Jinyoung, voice lower now, husky, hoarse. He’s _so_ fucking close, but Jinyoung keeps his eyes closed like he doesn’t even hear Jaebum, might not even realise what he’s doing until Jaebum has to tap him on the cheek more than once because he fucking wants Jinyoung to look at him, _needs_ him to see. And he does, eventually, when Jaebum calls his name again, does his best to stare up without grazing his teeth along the length of Jaebum's dick, tilts his head back knowing his eyes are wet from choking on Jaebum’s cock over and over again and holy _shit_ Jaebum swears he’s never seen anything more fucking beautiful in his entire life than Jinyoung on his knees and near tears because of him.

“Good boy,” he manages, breathless with it now as he fucks his hips forward a little relentlessly, quickly losing rhythm.

His fingers tighten up where they’re still tangled in Jinyoung’s hair and Jinyoung pulls back a little, because he knows, he can tell that Jaebum’s coming apart even before he bites down on the hurt noise that punches from his chest and holds Jinyoung’s head down as he finishes, Jinyoung taking it all like a fucking champ. He sucks gently as Jaebum’s hips stutter, swallows his mouthful when Jaebum’s done and licks his lips. His knees must ache, but still he takes his time in squeezing a hand around the base, jerks Jaebum off slow and teases at the underside of the head, dips the tip of his tongue into the slit until Jaebum whimpers and has to push at his shoulder, so over-sensitive it _hurts_.

Jinyoung sits back on his heels and smirks up at Jaebum, eyes shining and lips swollen.

Jackson will know exactly what went down as soon as he sees Jinyoung’s flushed face, smells it on him maybe, and Mark will know too, by tomorrow. Jaebum doesn’t care. They’re used to it by now. Nobody talks about it exactly, but they all know.

He tucks himself back into his boxer briefs and cringes a little at the sticky feeling.

His jeans zip up easy and then he’s helping Jinyoung to his feet, lets his hand linger for too long at the dip in Jinyoung’s waist as he crowds in and presses a hard kiss to Jinyoung’s red mouth, and Jinyoung just lets him with a pleased, sated sigh. Jinyoung always, always lets him. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated for improvement ♡ 


End file.
